


Silence Screams

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: scareygirl15 TheDarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmotionalPoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Screams

Silence Screams  
I'm tired  
Of it  
Staying so  
Silence  
To myself  
Hearing my  
Own screams  
In me  
It frustrates me  
So much  
Drives me  
So crazy  
I wanna break  
From my own  
Shell  
Not be  
So quite  
About everything  
I wish  
I can just  
Scream out  
My own voice  
But it's all  
Silence screams  
All the tears  
Dry as ice  
The skin  
Of mine  
Is pale  
To snow  
Like I  
Have no life  
the light dim  
So blue  
It's all  
Part of  
My Silence Screams  
I'm tired  
Holding it  
All in  
Not saying  
Anything  
Or speaking out  
I just pause  
Stop myself  
not say  
A thing  
It frustrates me  
So badly  
I wanna scream  
All the words  
I hold in  
Myself  
shout out  
Everything  
It's all  
So quite  
No one  
Hears  
Me  
I'm just  
The quite girl  
In the  
Background  
That says  
Nothing  
Doesn't speak  
For herself  
Just stays  
So quite  
All of this  
It bothers me  
I wanna break it  
Not be  
Stuck  
In my own  
Silence  
just break  
Break out  
From this  
Silence Screams


End file.
